Eracost
Eracius' kin, this land they did win This land, our trophy! Eracost is a proud land with tremendous accomplishments behind it. It is populated by humans, but it had not always been that way. In its earliest days, the entire continent contained no humans whatsoever. It was originally populated by dwarves, after which it was conquered by elves. History Early History In the year 576, a small remnant group of believers in a deity known as The One Who Is, or the One God, escaped the newly reformed regime of the Queoudan Empire in a distant continent. Led by Duke Grethin, one group sailed to a land called Enthadoria, but a smaller group of perhaps a few hundred split off, landing in the north of an unknown continent. Therein, they found themselves leaderless in a mostly barren mountain country inhabited by dwarves. The dwarves’ land was called Arkes, and they told the humans the land itself was called Kuvgendtes, a dwarven word meaning Dragon Mountains, which the humans interpreted as referring to the continent, which they mistranslated as Dragon’s Rock. Although fairly welcomed by the dwarves, the humans were unable to cultivate the land properly. By 601 they tried many times but couldn’t establish any real lasting settlement. They moved south, into a land ruled fully by elves. The elvish empire, a kingdom called Levfanyasa, stretched from west to east, flanked from the north by Arkes and from the south by the reikrat kingdom Gaervnej. Trying to establish themselves in the elvish empire, the humans quickly realized why the elves held such power. The elves allowed humans to live on their lands as vassals, but then quickly raised laws against them, eventually enslaving them. Life became very difficult for the humans, and they were treated like animals by the western elves. By 784, divisions between western and eastern elves grew more prominent. The western elves became more and more strict and worshipped themselves, while the eastern elves stuck to their traditions and dwelt more in nature than in cities. Human population rose quite significantly. Some used the opportunity and created minor uprisings. Elves began trying to control the population. Eracius, a young farmer, started a more organized form of revolution, eventually conquering the Levfanyasan capital in the dead center of their empire, Ambreoln. Ambreoln housed the center of elvish education, and Eracius gained access to tremendous technological and scientific knowledge. Note that the Levfanyasan seat of power had moved far towards the west, almost as a backlash against the east. To the north of Ambreoln, Eracius established a city called Salvale. Closer to the west, he built another called Shield’s Rim. This became and remains the capital of Eracost. As a gift, the reikrat of the south granted the people now called Eracians land, which they called Dragonhill. Eracius was killed before Eracost fully became a nation. He was never crowned king but is considered the founder of the nation named after him, Eracost. After a final battle between the men, joined by the reikrat and eastern elves, the new nation became victorious. They also finalized the division between Levfanyasa in the west and Navlenia in the east, emerging right in between the two kingdoms. Later History and Notable Events In the next few years of Eracost’s development, a major event of note is the civil war of Salvale and Terrelham. Barron Terrel, governor of Terrelham, sought to gain independence from Salvale, a very major Eracian city. The king of Eracost wanted to grant Terrel independence, because of the city’s wealth and trade significant, but the Earl of Salvale refused to allow such a wealthy city to remove itself from his control. Thus, Salvale waged war against Terrel, and the young Barron Terrel emerged victorious. Thus, Terrelham has become one of the wealthiest cities today, leaving a permanent grudge in the Salvale family line. The war lasted for two years, between the years 936 and 938. Another important event is the foundation of the Dragon Knights, officially known as the Order of the Southern Eracian Knighthood of the Dragon Concord. In 832, Theophilus Eran, third king of Eracost, tried to expand his realm into Levfanyasan territory. This backfired, and the elves besieged Shield’s Rim. Another regiment of magic-wielding elvish soldiers tried entering Eracost through the fields of Dragonhill towards the south. Some humans formed alliances with some local dragons and reikrat, successfully defending the county. Hearing that Theophilus was being held by the elvish Ammonular for ransom, the Dragon Knights flew to Shield’s Rim and recaptured it, freeing Theophilus and restoring the country. Theophilus, in his pride, refused to grant them recognized status, but his successor did, creating Eracost’s first knightly order. In later centuries, three other knightly orders arose, surrounding the cities of Salvale, Shield’s Rim, and Ambreoln. During the civil war between Terrelham and Salvale, a group of soldiers was commissioned by the King, Lawrence III, to infiltrate both sides of the conflict. These soldiers were so effective at infiltrating and spying that after the war, the king hired them to go all over the continent to carry out the most important tasks. Eventually, they formed a secret mercenary group known as the Grey Ones, whose main purpose is to keep peace in the kingdoms (mainly serving Eracian interests), but individual members are sought out to do private jobs as their own moral code permits them. Another secretive group that began to stir up commotion in Eracost was known as the Penumbra. This gang of thugs set up a base of operations in Terrelham in around 1280. The Penumbra did not originate in Eracost, but in Gaervnej, the land of the reikrat. Little is known about them other than their rapid expansion and tremendous influence throughout the kingdom. The Navgarine Empire The most important event which changed the course of history was the Rynian Expansion, a war which lasted only three years, from 1340 to 1343. Rynios Pethrovus was a Navgarine war leader who usurped the throne. Within a few months, he took all of Navlenia and the Arkesian city of Olgohekla, as well as most of eastern Gaervnej. When he came to Eracost, a reluctant alliance was formed between Eracians and Levfanyasans, which the southern reikrat happily joined. A man known only as The Rider awakened an ancient dragon monarch, the great dragon king Valniathys, to stop Rynios and the coming calamity. The Rider, with the alliance and the Dragon Knights, met Rynios in battle at the highest peak of Eracost in Arkes, known as Shadow’s Respite. There, Rynios raised from slumber another ancient dragon called Ahgerzgrav. Ahgerzgrav was defeated by Valniathys, and the dragons established a new kingdom called the Regni Dracones, independent of territory and essentially super-imposed onto the other kingdoms. They took over the kingdom of Navgarin, putting all nobles who served Rynios to death. Eracost quickly established good relations with the dragons, due to the Rider’s Eracian origins. Now, some ten or so years later, dragon influence is quite apparent in Eracost. Most people are kept at peace, but not everyone is happy with the beasts roaming freely. Higher taxes have been created to pay tribute to the dragons. Evil was defeated, but peace is yet far away. Locations Eracost contains 5 major holds. Each hold is governed by a capital city, bearing the hold’s name, as per Eracian custom. In the north-eastern region lies Salvale, bordering Arkes just north of it, surrounded by foothills and mountains but principally situated in a densely wooded area. To the south-east is Ambreoln, bordering with Navlenia, the eastern elvish kingdom of wood-elves. To the south is Dragonhill Shire, a warmer climate containing hills and fields, bordering to the south with Gaervnej, the land of the reikrat . In the center is Terrelham shire, situated on the meeting of the three great rivers, in a somewhat marshy land. Finally, in the west, bordering the high-elven kingdom of Levfanyasa, is The Shield, containing Eracost’s capital, Shield’s Rim. Below is more detail on each hold’s capital city: Ambreoln Once the capital of the elvish empire of Levfanyasa, Ambreoln (or Amberhold as it is sometimes called) is Eracost’s seat of knowledge and learning. Some elvish architecture remains, such as tall white spires and pointed marble walls, but it is Eracian through and through. It borders Navlenia to the east, so many wood-elves have made the city their home. It was also the first Eracian city to be hit by the war, but recovery was hastened by the help of the Dragon Knights and others. Ambreoln has a bit of everything: education, wealth, trade, and people from many backgrounds come here seeking to become something greater than they are. Salvale A city with a lot of history, it is one of the older Eracian cities. Its close proximity to Arkes gives it a high concentration of dwarves as well as characteristic low-dwarvish architecture – domed green copper roofs and low stone buildings are prominent here. The Duke of Salvale has a long-standing issue with the Earl of Terrelham… a family feud stemming from an old civil war that resulted in Terrelham’s splitting from Salvale begrudges the Salvus family to this day. Also, rumor has it that a dwarvish black market and smuggling ring operates freely in the rather corrupt city. Salvale is famous for its greed and control, and the Earl Ernest Salvus puts his foot where it most benefits him, caring little for those who might rely on him. Terrelham Terrelham is a rather odd city. Allegedly, it’s been ruled by the same family – not lineage, the same exact family – for over 200 years. Whatever might exist behind these rumors, Terrelham is most certainly the economic crux of Eracost. Its timber buildings are built upon ancient elvish foundations. Built on the meeting place of Varen’s three great rivers, Terrelham is the trade hub of Eracost and a place where cultures meet. The dark side to Terrelham is its internal poverty, as locals are not allowed to set up shops in the central trading district. This has left room for a lot of gang activity to thrive behind the scenes. Who knows how far their influence reaches? Shield's Rim The capital of Eracost, founded by Lawrence Eran, Eracius’ brother. It is historically known as a bastion of defense – only successfully besieged once under a foolhardy king, Shield’s Rim has since then dedicated itself to the protection of Eracost, mainly from the Levfanyasans, or western elves, Eracost’s historical enemies. Shield’s Rim is the seat of the King of Eracost, and is where the Rider’s Council meets. The great dragon lord Valniathys himself often stays in Shield’s Rim, which now contains a rather large concentration of dragons for an Eracian city. The Archbishop of Eracost also has his See in Shield’s Rim. Dragonhill A land of hills and planes given as a gift to Eracius from the reikrat for stopping Levfanyasan raids into their country. Although the land is rich in grain production, it has little else to offer. It is among the more humble of Eracost’s holds. It would be largely more of a burden on the kingdom than a help if it weren’t for two things: its good relationship with the reikrat (possibly the only city in any kingdom who is favorable with them), and it being the home of the Order of the Dragon Knights – the first Eracian knightly order, the Dragon Knights existed long before the return of Valniathys and the Regni Dracones. It is a partnership between man and dragon, and its strength is the pride of Eracost. Because of the Dragon Knights, even Levfanyasan mages tread lightly around men these days. Factions The Grey Ones They are a band of mercenaries classically known to be composed of burglars, but also rely heavily on diplomacy and espionage, and even sometimes brute force or murder to get the job done. They work for the greater good, but certain members aren’t concerned about morality. The unspoken rule of the Grey Ones is “We’ll get the job done, as long as no questions are asked.” See article The Grey Ones for more information. Penumbra Little remains of the old gang of brigands that stirred up in Terrelham. The Dragon Knights, Grey Ones, and Regni Dracones had made a point of all but exterminating them. See article The Penumbra for more information. The Order of the Dragon Concord Founded as a team of humans and dragons to defend the kingdom against the Western Elves, the Dragon Knights now serve as Eracost’s most powerful military asset and most important heavy cavalry division. They were central to the defeat of Rynios in 1343. See article The Order of the Southern Eracian Knighthood of the Dragon Concord for more information. Monastic Orders These holy orders are mostly devoted to education and preaching. They tend not to live in seclusion, but out in the world. There exist a few other minor orders as well as the principal order, the Small Monks. See article Eracian Religion for more information. Knightly Orders The three main knightly orders serve each major citiy: Salvale, Shield’s Rim, and Ambreoln. They serve their local lord and act as the crux of local military. The king has authority to call upon all the knightly orders, including the Dragon Knights, in battle. See article Eracian Knights for more information. Regni Dracones By no means are they an “Eracian” faction, but they must be mentioned. The Regni Dracones are a continent-wide kingdom of dragons and are not limited by land or borders and essentially existed overtop of the mortal races’ kingdoms. Eracost is the kingdom that has the best relations with the dragons. See article The Regni Dracones for more information.